


Adventures in Babysitting

by magicianparrish



Series: Adashi Prompts [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Babysitting, Cooking, F/M, Loving Marriage, M/M, adashi, it's just shiro and adam loving children, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: They were embracing the quiet and peace in their house for a few more minutes. They had been volunteered to do babysitting duty for some of the paladin’s children as they went on their date nights. Not that they minded at all._________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________or Adam and Shiro baby sit the klance and Holt kiddos for the night and drink that loving children juice.





	Adventures in Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt I answered on my [tumblr](%E2%80%9C) which I had a lot of fun writing and I hope you enjoy reading it! 
> 
> (Not beta'd or edited so all mistakes are mine)

Takashi and Adam sat on the couch in their living room, peacefully watching some sitcom playing on their television. They were embracing the quiet and peace in their house for a few more minutes. They had been volunteered to do babysitting duty for some of the paladin’s children as they went on their date nights. Not that they minded at all. It oddly felt like being the grandparents in the family, even though they were both just approaching forty. Adam and Takashi had practically raised Keith through his adolescence, taking him in and nurturing him to the best of their abilities. And now he is doing the same thing to his own children, teaching what he learned, and doing better. 

Adam and Takashi were not ashamed to say that they had cried hysterically when his first daughter was born to the world, and his second one too. And when Matt’s first child came to the world…and his set of twins. They were just so damn proud of how far they had all come. Adam was sipping on his nightly chai taking it all in. He laughed at one of the more clever placed jokes on the television. Then he heard a familiar ping! Come from Takashi’s phone. His husband looked down from the television and grabbed his phone out of his pocket to look at the screen. 

“Our friends are pulling up,” he told Adam. Then he looked back up at him. “We should go greet them.” 

“Yes,” Adam agreed. He took another sip and got up from the couch. He placed his favorite ceramic mug on the counter in their kitchen before joining Takashi in walking down the hallway to the front door. Adam flipped the light switches on to illuminate the front of the house more for their special guests. A knock came on the door and Takashi immediately opened it up. On their front steps were Keith, Lance, and their two young daughters along with Matt, his wife Anika, and their three children.

“Hi Uncle Adam, and Uncle Shiro!” the older daughter of Keith and Lance shouted. 

Adam’s face lit up like a beam and he bent down and opened his arms wide. She collided into his chest giving him a tight hug. 

“Oh hello my _zarrgiya,_” Adam gushed. He kissed the top of her black hair which was running wild down her shoulders. 

The four-year-old giggled before moving to Takashi to bear hug him as well. Their younger daughter awaited her turn before running on her small legs to hug Adam too. 

“My _shirina_, how I missed you,” he said, using the special term of endearment for her.

When Adam let go of the two and a half year old she made her way into Takashi’s arms joining her older sister. Takashi lifted them both up in his arms causing a shriek of giggles to come out. 

“Hello my other _zarrgi,_ come over here,” Adam beckoned. 

Six year old Delaney came first followed by the three year old twins Nikola and Marie. A giant group hug was given and Adam made sure to kiss each of their heads individually before sending them off to Takashi. Now he was lifting five small children in his arms. 

Adam turned his attention to the parents who were looking on with fondness in their eyes. Lance was the first to break away to look back at Adam. He gave a warm smile to him. 

“Thank you for taking them for the night,” he said. 

Adam scoffed and waved his hand. “Oh like we could ever resist this lot. We love them too much to say no.” 

“Not that we ever would of course,” Takashi added. 

Adam nodded in agreement. Keith wrapped his arm around Lance’s waist. Adam took the opportunity to comb back some of his more unruly hair with his fingers. Keith sputtered and backed up. Matt let out a cackle. Adam glared at him in warning, not above doing the same to him. He had let his hair grow unruly again. 

“Hey! Really?” Keith asked. 

Adam smirked and shrugged his shoulders. “Old habits die hard I’m afraid.” 

“Adam, I am a grown adult. I think I can take care of my hair.” 

All he did was quirk an eyebrow in response. He shared a look with Lance. 

“You’ll always be that little boy we took in Keith.” 

“Oh stop it! We don’t want Keith to cry sentimental tears in front of Lance,” Takashi teased. 

Keith threw his hands up in the air. “Shiro! Really?” 

Shiro bounced both children in his arms still smiling. The two girls were having too much fun to notice anything else. “Gotta side with the husband on this one.” 

Lance checked the watch on his wrist. He squeezed Keith’s shoulder and smiled. Then he looked at his two children. 

“Esperanza, Paz,” Lance called out. 

“_Sí, papi?_” they both said. 

“Behave yourselves, all right? If I hear anything bad I’m taking away dessert!” Lance threatened. 

“Noo!” they both protested. 

“_Sí!_” Lance declared. “_Te amamos, mijas_.” 

“_Te amamos tambien, papi y daddy_.” 

“Same goes with you three. Uncle Adam and Uncle Shiro tell me everything! So, behave!” Matt said. 

Shiro let them down from his arms and they ran back to Lance and Keith who hugged and kissed them. Then they pushed them back to Adam and Takashi before departing. 

“We’ll be back to get them by eleven tomorrow!” Keith called out. 

“Take your time! We love you!” Adam called. 

They heard Keith groan in embarrassment and shared a laugh before shutting the door behind them. Takashi had already ushered them down the hallway and into the kitchen. He lifted up little Paz into the special seat that went onto the chairs at the dining room table so she could reach. Takashi also added one for Esperanza, Marie, and Nikola too. Delaney, being the oldest and tallest did not need a special seat. Both Keith and Lance’s girls were tiny for their age, but if they inherited any of their fathers’ genes they would grow into their bodies soon enough. Adam went into the fridge and pulled out the special juice boxes he kept for the variety of children that come through the house. He knew that Paz liked the fruit punch flavor while Esperanza enjoyed the grape flavor. All three Holt children enjoyed something called Pacific Cooler. 

“Yes, juice boxes!” Esperanza cheered. Adam gave it to her with the straw and poked the straw into the pouch for Paz to drink from. The Holt kids nearly sucked their juices without breathing. They really were the children of Matt Holt. 

Adam had prepared the ingredients for the dinner they would be making for each other. He decided they could venture into making a traditional Indian dish with minimal damage done at least. When Adam and Shiro got volunteered for babysitting duty, he made sure to tell the parents not to give them dinner as he would have it covered. Takashi had already started to get the ingredients out for all of them with the necessary tools. 

“When you are done, make sure the boxes go into the garbage!” he reminded all of them. “Come gather around.” 

Adam lifted all the children who were too small to climb up on the chairs. Normally Adam never allowed anyone to sit their butts on the granite island in the kitchen, but he made exceptions for little Paz so she could see. 

“Are we making our own dinner again, Uncle Adam?” Nicky asked with excitement in his voice. 

Adam figured out quite quickly that Nicky was eager to learn everything, a very standard Holt trait, but he loved cooking especially. Adam had taken that and run with it, boasting to Matt about how his young son would be his new protege rather than his. 

“You bet we are!” Adam replied. He had turned on his teacher’s voice. 

“Ooh, what are we making?” Anza asked with eagerness. 

Adam made sure to make it a big dramatic show of rustling through cabinets and taking out the key he always wore around his neck to unlock the special drawer. He quickly glanced through his various notebooks, making sure he grabbed the right one. This one was the first one he had written, many, many years ago. It was an old leather journal that his twin brother Hakim had given him as a gift when Adam first came to the Garrison, written in ink of that special pen that came with it. His eyes quickly scanned the many pages until he found the recipe that he was looking for. Then he gently put the ribbon that he used as a bookmark and whipped around. He held the journal high. 

“Behold! The mysterious and famous recipe book that Adam never lets me see!” Takashi announced. 

All the children giggled at the ridiculousness but held their excitement. All of the pages were written in his home language and only those who knew it could read it. None of the people in the kitchen could, at least fluently. Takashi knew a few words but not nearly enough. Adam had not intentionally made his recipe books a big secret. He had just written down his favorite recipes he had discovered, in the notebook once just for his own keeping. It was something he found relaxing in the stress of being a cadet in the Garrison, and having to read, write, speak, and listen in English all the time. English wasn’t even Adam’s second language, but he had been exposed to it somewhat back at home. Both his parents had gone to Harvard and met there, so they both knew English. But his father’s family spoke Pashto, and his mother’s family, who originated from Kabul, mostly spoke Dari. Like most people at home, they were fluent in multiple languages, and Adam was too. Though his own native language was Pashto, he was fluent in Dari, as well as Arabic. When he had come to the Garrison, he had exposure to English but had to practice vigorously to get to the fluency he had today. Takashi had definitely helped him in that way many times. Matt to an extent too, but he was more along the lines of understanding the slang used. By the time Adam had truly befriended Takashi, he had already started to write the books, and Takashi couldn’t read it. And from there, it had snowballed into this.

He put the notebook down on the granite island and opened to the pages he wanted. The spine opened easily from so many years of use. He pointed to the recipe though the kids couldn’t read it. 

“What’s that say?” Marie asked. 

“So, this is one of my personal favorites. It’s called butter chicken,” Adam said. 

“Is there any butter in it?” Laney wondered. Her blonde hair was Dutch braided to keep out of her face. 

Adam laughed. “Funny enough, no there isn’t, at least in this recipe. But it is a dish from India, which is kind of close to home. Sorta.” 

“Home is Afghanistan!” Anza exclaimed, sounding out all the syllables in the country’s name. 

Adam poked her nose with his finger. “Correct! That is where I am from. You won’t find this dish cooked in many houses back at home, but you’ll definitely find it in the big cities! I just enjoy the taste of it. So that is what we’ll make. And I have a special job for all of you.” 

“Yay!” Little Paz screamed throwing her hands in the air. 

Adam then proceeded to give them jobs to do. For the younger kids, he just had them pour in the ingredients when needed. He allowed Delaney and Esperanza to help cut the onions and dice the tomatoes, under Adam’s very careful guide. Adam had prepared the rice beforehand so it would be ready when the chicken was. The whole thing only took around half an hour to do, and soon he was sending the kids back to the dining room table with their plates. He and Takashi helped them cut their food into smaller pieces if they wanted, and passed around more juice boxes to go with the food. Adam and Takashi sat together and watched the kids eat their food. Even Delaney, who was the oldest and neatest of all, got sauce on her face. When Adam gestured to it her brown eyes went wide and she quickly wiped it off. 

When dinner was complete he had all the kids wash their dishes in the sink, minus Paz who couldn’t do it yet and sent them away to do what they wanted. They all knew the ground rules at this point. 

Takashi wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist. “Thanks for dinner tonight.” 

Adam huffed a laugh. “I give you dinner every night.” 

“You know what I mean.” 

Adam picks up the box of Clorox wipes and tosses it to Takashi. He easily catches it with one hand. “Help me clean.” 

They do their routine of cleaning the kitchen tables and chairs together in comfortable silence. Somewhere else in the house he can hear the excited and jubilant voices of the kids having fun with whatever it is they’re doing. It’s a very nice change. Adam wouldn’t mind having it as a permanent change one day. He hopes Takashi is the same. Adam had never shied away from his want of his own children someday. Even when they had gotten Takashi’s diagnosis, he still wanted children with him even though it would have been for a short while. When his brother moved out to Arizona and announced he was welcoming his first child, Adam cried. He had figured if he couldn’t have his own children with the man he loved, then he would treat his nieces and nephews like they were his own. 

But by some divine miracle, he and Takashi had been given a second chance. They had their entire lives ahead of them, but they were also now getting older. 

Adam threw the Clorox wipe into the trash. “This is nice isn’t it?” he asked. 

Takashi followed his lead and smiled at Adam. He nodded his head looking in the direction the noise was coming from. 

“Yeah, they always make life a little more exciting.” 

Just as Adam was going to continue, a shriek was heard. They both went running towards the source and opened the door. On the floor was Paz, and above her was Anza with a pair of scissors in her hand. Laney looked like she was in a horror film, and the twins were just surprised. Anza looked like the cat that caught the canary. Surrounding Paz was locks of hair that had been chopped off her head. 

“Oh my,” Adam breathed out. 

Takashi was still frozen. Then Anza dropped the scissors and started to bawl her eyes out. Adam unfroze and gathered the four year old into his arms and soothed her. He put her on the bed of the guest room they were in. 

“I’m, I’m sorry!” she wailed. “Please don’t be mad.” 

Adam gently made shushing noises and rubbed her back. She was crying into his shirt. 

“Oh my _zarrgiya_, I’m not mad. Of course, I’m not,” he whispered. 

Takashi had done the damage control with the other kids by picking Paz up in her arms and ushering the other kids out of the room. Paz seemed to be okay. The black hair that had been cut was still littering the floor though. 

She looked up at Adam, her blue eyes watery. “You’re not?” she muttered. 

Adam brushed some of her hair brown out of her face that was sticky with tears. He gave her a small kiss on her forehead. 

“Oh of course not. Paz was not hurt was she?” 

Anza shook her head. 

“You just decided to give her a haircut?” 

She nodded her head. Hiccups were coming from her mouth as she calmed herself down. Adam processed that information. Then it reminded him of a memory of his own he had forgotten. He looked down at her again and wrapped an arm around her small frame. 

“You know what?” he asked. 

“What?” she whispered. 

“My brother and I did something very similar when we were around your age.” 

Her blue eyes widened. “You did?” 

Adam let out a soft laugh. “We did. My twin brother Hakim and I are three years older than my sister Rashida. My youngest sister Fatima wasn’t born yet. And like today, we were being watched over by my uncle Mohammad. And we thought it would be funny to cut my sister’s hair and convince her to put tape on her eyebrows.” 

“What! You did that!” Anza cried out. 

“We did! Poor Hida was only about four at that point, so Hakim and I were seven. We cut her hair into a bowl cut and pulled tape over her eyebrows. When my mother found out she was so mad at us, but my father took some pictures so we could never forget it.” 

“Wow,” Anza breathed out. 

“My sister still talks about it. And it happened over twenty years ago! So, my _zarrgiya_, I would not lose any sleep over it. Paz’s hair will grow back, and your fathers will not be mad either, I promise. Okay?” 

She thought hard for a moment before nodding. “Okay.” 

Adam gave her another kiss. “Good. Now, I’m making some jalebis for dessert, and you can come help me serve them.” 

Thankfully the rest of the night went relatively smoothly. Takashi had taken the same scissors and tried his best to even out poor Paz’s hair as best he could. After it had looked significantly better. He had also called Keith and Lance about the incident. When they had eaten their desserts, Adam had sent them off to get int their pajamas, and brush their teeth for bed. Takashi had gone in to tell them some bedtime stories and left them to sleep all together in a large king bed. It was a cute sight that made Adam’s chest flutter. 

“Still the kind of excitement you want?” Adam asked with a smile. 

Takashi leaned down. “Always. I think it’d be nice to have this for ourselves.” 

Adam beamed. “Me too. Hopefully soon.” 

Takashi laughed. “Yes, soon. But now let’s go to bed too.”

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! It's very hard to come up with names for children I tell ya. Esperanza was taken from the fact that this is based on my real cousin named Hope who cut her younger sister's hair when they were young. And Esperanza means Hope in Spanish :p And if you get the names of the Holt Twins, good job! It had already been hinted that a future adashi child is coming soon in one of my other fics, but if you want me to write about adashi children....you can always hit my inbox up at my [tumblr](%E2%80%9C) and I will get to it! 
> 
> Anyway, please, please leave a comment down on what you thought! I would highly appreciate it :)


End file.
